


Love Yourself

by bluemoon



Category: Cuffs (TV)
Genre: Lawyers, M/M, Modern Royalty, News Media, Police, Royalty, TV News, more to come if all goes well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoon/pseuds/bluemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Most of the public felt they knew a lot about the royal family, like the family belonged to the people, as it should. But, anyone that had ever spent a minute in media knew what a perfectly crafted story looked like, and this was it. They all mostly played their parts to a tee. King Robert, always commanding, always assuring, always there. The stable, reliable monarch that in doing so, became a statue. The Duchess, affectionately called Debbie, who exuded charity, love, and compassion.  The two had come together to raise the prince who was handsome, smart, and selfless. At least that’s the story they wanted everyone to think. It was too good.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Yourself

“Here, I am standing with a group of teenaged girls that drove 4 hours to get here just to get a glimpse of the Prince after his graduation. Ladies, what does this mean to you?” The reporter asked a group of girls holding flowers at the front of the barricade. They looked tired, it was just after midday, but he knew they had been there since before the sun had come up, a lot of people had. They were all wearing school uniforms even though he knew they was no way they were going to school today, even if they could could make it home in time. They all looked around 17 and were nearing the end of the age where they could get away with having pictures of the prince on the their walls, but were still at the point where they believed they had a chance of being with him. There was a very fine line between the two stages. This unusually public ceremony was a bit of transitioning stage for them and a lot of the girls that had grown up with the prince and the eternally stable entity that was the royal family.

“We are so happy for him. He really deserves it, he always works so hard and doesn’t take his opportunities for granted.” One of them said without exhaling. It was a little endearing how much these girls bought into the narrative.

Most of the public felt they knew a lot about the royal family, like the family belonged to the people, as it should. But, anyone that had ever spent a minute in media knew what a perfectly crafted story looked like, and this was it. They all mostly played their parts to a tee. King Robert, always commanding, always assuring, always there. The stable, reliable monarch that in doing so, became a statue. The Duchess, affectionately called Debbie, who exuded charity, love, and compassion. The two had come together to raise the prince who was handsome, smart, and selfless. At least that’s the story they wanted everyone to think. It was too good. 

Real cracks were yet to appear, but the prince’s graduation from the police academy meant he had lost some of the media protections that were meant not to interfere with his education. Of course, within reason, he had to be able to do his job without being followed everywhere but off the job, he was fair game, which wasn’t the case before.. He was notoriously hard to find though. 

Becoming a public servant after college was a family tradition for the royals but it was usually up to them how serious they wanted to make their careers. No one outside of the family really knew passionate Jake was about it, but they all knew that if he did it, he would do it well. Surprisingly, the pressure of being the first and only heir to the crown did not cause the prince to buckle or rebel. He had always been a separate and strictly monitored entity of the crown because he was it’s most valuable asset. He needed to become as infallible as his father and as loved as his mother. That required a tightly controlled environment. Now he needed to show that he had learned from all that control, that he could stand on his own, starting with the fact that for once in his life, Jake had an independent handler that was not required to report every single one of Jake’s actions to his father.

*

“I’m so proud of you, honey. Both your father and I are.” Debbie said quietly as she straightened Jake’s suit.

“Thanks, Mum.” Jake said giving her a small, private smile. He was excited, and a little nervous, but mostly excited. This was something he had worked hard to earn, but he still had a lot to prove. He didn’t want to disappoint the family, especially his father. His mother would be proud of him no matter what.

*

“Ladies, I’ve just been told that the Prince will make an appearance at the top of the stops for a brief photo op with the Duchess and his Majesty, the King, then they will leave in those SUVs around the corner.” The reporter told the girls and basked in their shocked excitement as they tried to prepare themselves for the moment. 

It didn’t take as long as he thought it would. About 10 minutes later the hall doors were opened by two attendants and King Robert walked out, followed by his wife and son closely behind. The King waved once and stood aside, barely smiling. The Duchess smiled quietly, but warmly, as always. She was wearing a beautiful emerald green dress that would have looked like too much on anyone else but she looked modest in it. The prince, had her smile and was not shy about sharing it with the world. He waved occasionally, but seemed to get tired of it quickly. Before anyone could notice the discomfort a guard came and steered them toward the SUVs. The king and queen in one, and the prince in another, alone. 

The last image the girls got of the prince was his still smiling face as his SUV pulled away.

*

“Jake, this is Police Constable Ryan Draper. The two of you will work together for the next couple weeks, as you get your first bit of real life experience on the job. Everyone knows to treat you like anybody else and your superiors will not refer to you using your title, for anybody else, it’s up to them, but knowing how everyone here is, don’t expect anything.” The inspector didn’t wait for a response as he turned and left Jake to awkwardly stare at his new partner.

*

“Next time wait for my signal and we can avoid all this fuss. You have to go checked out for that before you go home, that dog might have had rabies.” Draper said as they hauled their suspect into booking. The neighbors had called the cops about smoke coming from his house, it turned out that he was cooking meth. And he had guard dogs in case anyone tried to come in.

Jake had just barely escaped one without being mauled by the dog. It had been the longest week of his life. He felt like he was just learning everything a new. And he could barely sleep because of the nerves. The good thing though, was that for the first time in his life, Jake honestly felt like everyone else. Even though Ryan sometimes teased him about his family, it wasn’t an issue. However, he still couldn’t wait for friday night so he could go home or go out and blow off some steam.

“I have to head off, my son’s got a game you think you can handle this?” Ryan asked unsure.

“Yeah of course.” Having to prove yourself meant going above and beyond, and that included doing the grunt work.

More than an hour later, Jake was trying not to fall asleep as the last of his paperwork was being signed off when a really good looking guy walked and introduced himself to the clerk as the duty solicitor.

Before Jake could stop impolitely staring, the lawyer made eye contact and smirked like he knew what Jake was thinking causing Jake to look away embarrassed. He had to be a lot more careful. Most of the public knew Jake wasn’t straight, their media secretaries had chosen to be totally open about that because his parents could not imagine him one day inheriting their positions with that kind of secret. His life would be unlivable. He really appreciated that they had chosen to make decision. And he had never had to worry too much in the past because yes of course he had to be careful about boyfriends, but the media had not been allowed to report about him in the first because he was a minor and later because he was in the academy. And he had not had any serious relationships in his adult life so he never had to think about it much. Now though, yes the media was not allowed to follow him around at work, but they could report about his private life a lot more freely. 

“Jake?” The lawyer was now standing in front of him, holding a folder toward him.

“Oh sorry.” Jake said taking it and standing up. He was a little shorter than the lawyer. And up close Jake could see that his hair was curry and that he has really nice eyes. The lawyer smirked again.

“I’m Simon. My card’s in the folder if you ever wanna get a pint after work.” He said and walked away before Jake could respond.

*

Jake had been regretting his decision to call Simon since he got to the bar. It was dark enough that no one could recognize him and he was standing at the end of the bar. He was kind of hoping Simon wouldn’t notice either because he knew this was a big mistake. He didn’t know this guy and for all he knew, this guy would sell something embarrassing to the paper. But, he also really wanted to kiss him, or something. He was getting lost in his thoughts when he felt a hand brush his arm.

“Heard you almost lost a finger today?” Simon said teasing. He looked different, but not any less enticing. Just different.

“Please don’t talk about work right now, let’s just dance.” 

So they did.

*

“Hey Jake, remember the guy you booked a couple months ago?”

“I can’t say I do.” Jake said smirking. They booked so many people there was no way he was gonna remember a case from months ago. 

“Well ask your boyfriend because he somehow got information on the fact that you entered the suspect’s house without my signal, before I could get full confirmation from command so the case is being thrown out.”

“What? How’s that possible?”

“Politics.” Ryan said tired. He really hated this because he felt he worked day in and day out to catch criminals and one mistake could set them free.

“I didn’t realize he had read the file.” Jake said quietly.

*

“Hey I got your message. Is everything okay?” Simon said as he sat down across from Jake. 

They were at some random cafe near the station. Jake had never been to it, but right now he wished he had. It was small, but welcoming. It wasn’t the kind of place Simon liked, but Jake had a feeling if he brought him enough, he might grow to like it.

“How did you know about the case, that I had made a mistake?” Jake asked the minute he had sat down. Simon didn’t look thrown off by the question or the fact that it had come up. 

“You didn’t do it on purpose, but it was an error.” Simon said looking right at him.

“That’s not what I asked you.” Jake said quietly.

“I read it in your file before I gave it to you at booking.” 

Simon was not playing with the cuffs on his shirt. He had a big case today and had probably rushed from the courthouse to meet Jake here. Somehow it meant a lot and nothing at the same time right now.

“Why?” Jake said blinking away the wetness forming in his eyes.

“Because it’s my job. I need to do everything I can to defend by clients, Jake. You know that. It’s just one case, anyway.”

“You’ve embarrassed me.” Jake said. He wanted to say something else, but that was all that could come out. It was quiet for a moment.

“Are we still on for tonight?” Simon said looking at the door behind Jake. He has probably left the courthouse on the recess and needed to go back.

“I have to go.” Jake said for him.

*

Once a month, Sunday was Jake’s most relaxed day. He didn’t have work, or any public appearances, usually, and he didn’t go out because he always went out. And his mother was doing a lot less appearances these days because she got tired so quickly. So, they usually spent the night in watching American sitcoms while eating buttered popcorn.

“I think I’ll get some more tea for myself, would like anything?” Jake asked his mother politely.

“Maybe some water? Thanks, Jake.” She said touching his hand. She did that a lot more these days. It made Jake more worried than anything else.

Jake nodded and went to the kitchen to get their drinks. Before he was all the way to the kitchen he had his mother say his name again. 

“Yes, mum?” He said as he put the cups on the counter.

“Next Sunday, I can make dinner for free, if the solicitor is free.” 

*

“Any units available should respond to a disturbance at the courthouse. There is a report of a belligerent suspect. He may have punched a court attendant.”

“Control this is Kilo 220, we are on our way.” Ryan said as they threw their coffee out and got into the car.

“I hope he doesn’t try to make a run for it, I’m not feeling my best today.”

“Please don’t tell me the store clerk made you sick.” Ryan said smirking.

Jake gave him a surprised look.

“Yeah I saw you take his number and he was sniffling the whole time he was looking around the crime scene.”

“Just drive.” Jake said hoping to forget about it. The guy was nice, but it had been a one time thing. Two nights ago. And now he felt like he was trying to breath through a straw.

They arrived to the station 5 minutes later and rushed in with Ryan leading the charge, but split up when they got inside. Jake ran to the courtroom and skidded to a stop when he said a bloody Simon sitting by himself. He wanted to go over and check on him but once they saw each other he remembered that he was here for the suspect and ran out of the room again.

When the suspect was finally apprehended Jake and Ryan were hanging out outside the station when they heard Donna and Lino start snorting. 

“What’s so funny?” Jake said and Ryan gestured to the front steps. He looked over just in time to see the duty solicitor walking out holding his still bloody nose up. Once Simon realized he was being laughed at, he stopped and looked towards Jake, but stopped short again. He looked stuck between a rock and a hard place and Jake couldn’t stand putting him through the misery.

Simon’s body immediately relaxed when Jake turned towards him. He rushed down the stairs to meet him.

“Your colleagues are laughing at me. Especially the fat one.” Simon said to break the ice.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Jake shyly. They hadn’t spoken in a couple weeks. They were both so busy, and Jake had needed time away from him. 

“What would you do?” Simon tried.

“I’m a police officer trained in… victim support.” He teased.

Simon didn’t say anything, he just looked at Jake like he was a puzzle he couldn’t figure out. Then he looked down. 

“I’m sorry. That was… I wish I hadn’t done that, gone behind your back, I mean.” He said with finality.

“It’s okay, people depend on you.”

“I just- this job doesn’t mean more to me than you. I won’t undermine you again.”

“So you’re finally using your lawyer chops for good?” Jake said moving closer to him. He couldn’t help it. He missed this.

“I like to think I always have.” Simon said laying a hand on his hip.

“Keep telling yourself that.”

*

“So it seems the prince may be off the market. We have just acquired photos of him at work yesterday afternoon. He seemed to have been called in about a disturbance at the courthouse, but the situation ended in what seems like an intimate moment between him and the duty solicitor, who we’ve identified as Simon Reddington. We have no information on how serious the situation is between the two of them, but we hope to hear more soon seeing as this is the first potential suitor the prince has been seen with in public in a while. The last time was his short lived and private relationship he had with Prime Minister’s son when he was 17. We reached out to the palace for comment and currently there has been no response. We will update you with any breaking news on this developing story.” The reporter said to the camera with a gleam in his eyes. Change was coming.


End file.
